Investigative pursuits will focus on environmental and occupational factors which may contribute to selected forms of hypersensitivity pulmonary disease. The overall projects are divided into three major sections. Section 1 focuses on mold sensitive environmental asthma (New Orleans Asthma) and is concerned with the development of biologic assays for detection of antibodies to fungal antigens and determination of the immune response of man to these antigens. Section 2 is concerned with studies of cottonseed and cotton dust induced airways disease. It includes studies on the effect of cotton dust and seed products on lymphoid cells and cyclic AMP concentrations of cottonseed workers and attempts to identify active components in cottonseed products. Clinical activity of the antigens will also be established by provocation inhalation challenge testing. Section 3 is concerned with the effect of environmental tobacco smoke on atopic and non-atopic subjects and includes studies to analyze the possible immunogenicity and allergenicity of smoke products in man and the relationship between any putative smoke allergens and "tobacco smoke" asthma. Isolation and analysis of immunogenic components of tobacco smoke, characterization of their physical and chemical properties and assays for detection of specific IgE antibody in the population-at-large against these products will also be studied.